f4wfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rock(no, not Don Muraco...that guy with the manboobs who was in The Scorpion King)
Wrote the greatest wrestling book of all time. Paid his dues by having his father's good friends have him defeat four guys in his debut match, then win the Intercontinental Championship three months later. Is the "most electrifying man in sports entertainment". Maybe he shouldn't use that vibrator so much. When he wrestled Hulk Hogan, the fans all chanted "Hogan" and "Rocky Sucks". When he wrestled Stone Cold Steve Austin, the fans all chanted "Austin" and "Rocky Sucks". When he wrestled Ric Flair, the fans all chanted "Let's Go Flair" and "Rocky Sucks". When he wrestled Rob van Dam, the fans all chanted "RVD" and "Rocky Sucks". When he wrestled Chris Jericho, the fans all chanted "Y2J" and "Rocky Sucks". When he wrestled Brock Lesnar, the fans all chanted "Let's Go Lesnar" and "Rocky Sucks". When he wrestled the Brooklyn Brawler, the fans all chanted "Brawler" and "Rocky Sucks". Biggest and Most Popular Superstar of All Time. Currently making some box-office turkey, set not to open at a theater near you. Stole his "People's Eyebrow" from Drake Hogestyn. Tried to make the Sharpshooter move his own, but was always booed when he put it on his opponent. Super-popular(and totally realistic-looking) move The People's Elbow was always met with boos and jeers. Stormed out of WWE in tears after being booed out of yet another PPV where he was booked as the face and his opponent as the heel. Possesses superhuman powers as he was run over by an nWo truck attack, yet returned a few days later without a scratch. Also has magical saliva, as spitting on his fists makes his punches knockout blows. Is likely religious, as he often stops during matches to close his eyes and look skyward with a big silly look all over his face. Bought his sideburns from Greg Valentine's old Rhythm 'n' Blues days on ebay. His tattoos wash off with soap and warm water. Appeared in The Mummy Returns for all of about 3 minutes, yet convinced himself that he is the star of the movie, and its box office success was due to his role. Appears to suffer from uncontrollable spasms, twitches and tics which often manifest themselves during his matches and promos. Enjoys walking backstage and has spent entire shows wandering the passageways and locker room area without any real purpose. When he joined the then-small group of men who have won both the WWF/E and WCW/World titles, it had the immediate effect of that distinction meaning a whole lot less. Made so many references to shoving things up people's asses, that it's obvious he indulges in such activities frequently himself. Holds the record for having most signs confiscated by the Sign Police in his name. At one single event more than 50 000 anti-Rock signs were taken, as Rock was booked to be the face. Returned in 2012 to general apathy. Booked to face John Cena at Wrestlemania 28, thus taking away a spot on the card that an actual, you know, WRESTLER(and one that cares about the business at that) could have taken. All common sense had Cena going over the arrogant, flabby, bald, middle-aged Rock. However, much to the delight of Scott Keith (and NO ONE else) The Rock won clean, after a long mind-bogglingly tedious match. Immediately left WWE to go and shoot another box office turkey, having made the biggest draw of the last decade look like a complete doofus and loser. One of the Rock's 14 fans vandalized this page to say....something like how great The Rock's butthurt is. The same guy also is such a huge Rock fan, that he got the date of Rock's return wrong. Rock is now supposedly going to make his return at WrestleMania 29, where he will face Brock Lesnar, and no doubt go over. Because he is still full of butthurt at having to put Lesnar over back in 2002. That, and the fact that the fans were completely behind Lesnar, the heel. hiny The Drek's one fan has now resorted to posting whiny hissy fits all over this article, in the belief that that makes it "real". This guy is even more deluded than the Drek himself. Dwayne himself hasn't commented on this, as he doesn't give a shit about wrestling, and was only ever in it for the money, and the chance to get his ugly smirking mug on tv., Category:Cunts Category:Douche Category:Doesn't have 'IT' Category:Fucking gay Category:Half-breeds Category:Insipid crap Category:People Who are Actually Worse Than Josh Matthews Category:Worse than Michael Jackson Category:Loser Category:NO BUYS Category:No Buys~! Category:People who live in different dimensions Category:Worse than Brian Blair Category:Men Bryan Alvarez is gay for Category:Never drew a dime Category:Doesn't have 'IT' Category:Retards Category:People who SUCK Category:Worse than Brian Blair Category:Assholes